


Red in My Coffee

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Cloaks and Daggers [16]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, Best Friends, Canon History, Gen, Kadar Lives, Little bit of angst, Modern AU, Modern!Kadar, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Not going to Atiya's coffee shop would have been suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in My Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Not going to Atiya's coffee shop would have been suspicious. Kadar didn't have many duties within the Assassins left, but deflecting suspicion from the Bureau was among them. Atiya was a friend, and even with his own suspicions as to Atiya's loyalties, Kadar was loath to loose him if he could help it. 

It could be nothing. Atiya could merely have been a friend of the Templar he had brought to the shop-- that happened sometimes. Kadar himself was friends with a bunch of normal people; the delivery folk who brought the merchandise for his store knew him by first name, for example, and Aaliyah, one of the local girls, would come in once a week to show off her new dresses. Kadar had suspicions as to why Aaliyah came to visit so often, but what she was after, he could not give her. He did not have the heart for it.

But Atiya had never seemed to ask for anything from Kadar except easy friendship. To sit at his table and drink a cup of coffee during his breaks or a lull in the cafe. 

He'd seemed normal. Outside the war altogether. But then, Kadar knew he seemed that way himself, to someone who was not looking. Otherwise the Templars would have found him out a long time ago.

...Atiya... acted no different, when Kadar wheeled himself in through the front door. He raised his hand in greeting, smiled. Kadar saw no red crosses hidden on his clothes, or in the cafe. Nothing had changed, near as he could tell. It was just Atiya. There wasn't even anybody else here except the two of them.

“Come to have lunch with me, Kadar? It is a slow day.”

If it was a den for Templars, it was considerably more dead than any Bureau Kadar had ever seen.


End file.
